


Bring Me Down (Help Me Stay Sane) [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Whipping, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony helps Steve let go.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Bring Me Down (Help Me Stay Sane) [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Whip/Crop” [B4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

Sometimes it is hard for Steve to let go of it all: All the responsibility, control, the weight on his shoulders.

When it all gets too much, Tony hides him way from the world in the safety of their room and takes him apart in the best ways.

He loves being stretched out across their bed completely at Tony’s mercy. His favourite it the leather 9 tail of Tony’s. It brakes down all his defences in the right ways. Everything drops away with each swing, until it is just Tony and himself: The world and it's problems have long since stopped existing. 

Steve falls apart in Tony’s hands, knowing he is safe and loved. Knowing that nothing bad will happen to him here. That Tony will take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
